inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Conor Smith
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #97dce1 |tab1 = About |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Trivia |tab4 = Raps}} |family = Dena Smith (mother) ? (father) Kaitlyn Smith (sister) Erica Smith (sister) Patrick Smith (brother) Brendan Smith (brother) |twitter= @MichaelConor |instagram = @michaelbmoc |snapchat = michaelbmoc |gallery = yes }} Conor Michael Smith (known professionally as Michael Conor) is a rapper, as well as American singer-songwriter. He is a classically trained violinist, but his true calling is hip-hop. Michael has been rapping for eight years, and played the violin since he was six years old. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCsA1wlbmX8 Personal Life Family Michael Conor was born on June 7, 1999, to Dena Smith and (father's name unknown) in Chicago, Illinois. He stayed there as an infant for three months, before moving to Seattle for four years. He lived in Cleveland for eight years, Virginia for four years, and returned back to Cleveland. He is from Shaker Heights, Ohio. He has four younger siblings: Kaitlyn Smith (born February 20, 2001), Erica Smith (born January 16), Patrick Smith (born 2008) and Brendan Smith (born 2007). He once admitted that his name could’ve been Brett on a livestream. Early Life Michael has always been drawn to music, but it wasn't until he was asked to rap for a 7th grade history project that he realized he had a gift for it. https://abc.go.com/shows/boy-band/cast/michael-conor%5D The class and his teacher responded so well to his rapping, that they encouraged him to continue. After seventh grade, Michael grew more rebellious and independent, delving his time into music. He said to his mom that he wanted to pursue in it. Throughout high school, he struggled a lot. He sometimes skipped class to write songs, and play piano. It took a while to convince his parents, but Boy Band persuaded them. Michael didn't have many friends; only one or two close ones who also write music and record.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKdYOsIs3wk Around the time of his sophomore year, Michael pursued his time into basketball, figuring he wanted a career pathway into sports. He practice eight hours a day, but didn’t make it on the team. During the second year of junior high school, he started to take online classes. When he was about a week finished, Boy Band contacted him about the show, and he set it aside. Later in June 2018, he graduated. Relationships Juliet Webster Michael is currently dating Juliet Webster. Career Musical Career Bussing Tables Michael bussed tables before he was in the band. He admitted that he got fired at a pizza place before his training was even done. Around that time, he also uploaded songs to his Soundcloud, including "Want You To Know" (a collaboration with his friend, Chris Arnold), "Sometimes", "My Dawgs", "Shine" and "No Regrets". He took "My Dawgs" off both his YouTube channel and Soundcloud, explaining that he was just experimenting at that time. Basketball and Boy Band Initially Michael planned to play basketball in his high school year, and he used to wake up at 4 A.M before school and sometime during the night to shoot around. He didn't make the team, but it worked out in the end, because he wouldn't have been on Boy Band. He was direct messaged on Instagram, asking if he was interested in auditioning for the show. He performed on Skype to the producer, and weeks later went to Los Angeles. He auditioned for Boy Band as a rapping-violinist with "A Little More" by Machine Gun Kelly. Like Brady Tutton, Chance Perez and Drew Ramos, he was never in danger of elimination. In Real Life Michael is mostly known as a rapper, but he also harmonizes and sings in the band. "Tonight Belongs To You" showcases his vocals. He adds that if he raps in every song, people may think, "Okay, dude. We get it, you can rap." http://www.idolator.com/7668525/in-real-life-interview-eyes-closed?intexp=1%5D He states that he writes his own raps ("point, blank, period") which he expresses in a Tweet.https://twitter.com/MichaelConor/status/889002333782159360 "Eyes Closed" was the only rap he didn't compose, and he didn't like it. Initially he sang the song beginning with "Holy smokes", earning a sort of trademark in the fandom. However, his rap continually changes, once performing the "Six Track" rap live instead. References |color2=#97dce1}} |color2=#97dce1}} Category:Members Category:Boy Band Contestants